


【双总长】囚徒陷阱

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 复健一下，1K5短打





	【双总长】囚徒陷阱

午后的时光惬意又懒散，罕见的阳光破开云雾，慷慨地将温暖明亮的阳光洒在这片花园中。看守和仆人刚轮班结束，新值班的年轻人打着哈欠靠在墙边昏昏欲睡，而他的长官就站在几步外，丝毫没有斥责的意思——在这个温暖又舒服的午后，几乎所有人都默认了可以小憩一会儿的潜规则。  
整座建筑都陷入了沉寂之中，仿佛时间都停止。而众人不会想到的是，在他们昏昏欲睡时，在他们的隔壁，花园旁的小隔间里，阳光最明媚的地方，一场看不见硝烟的战争正打得火热。

 

泽菲兰仰着头，浅翠的眸子茫然地盯着面前坑坑洼洼的墙面，从手铠中剥出来的手指修长，指尖生着薄茧，无力地在墙缝中抠弄。  
另一双手顺着腰线滑到他胸口，拧住藏在衣襟下的乳珠，然后身后贴过来一个熟悉的气息，趁着他低头的时候咬住他的耳尖：“你在走神。“  
空出来的手按在了他肩膀上，在泽菲兰试图辩解什么的时候温柔地、缓缓地将他的身体压了下去，于是解释的话语全被他吞咽下去，本就已经失神的眼睛再次涣散，按着墙壁的手指被他按地指尖发白，最终还是哆嗦着垂了下去。  
身体那处又一次被撵过，被撑开的双腿已经无力支撑自己的身体，当男人的性/器再一次顶到那块软肉的时候，颤抖的双腿终于支撑不住他的身体，重重地摔坐在身后的男人腿上。  
瘦削的男人将脖子反仰到极限，小巧的喉结上下抖动，如同被弓箭贯穿心脏的鸟雀，他被死死地钉在了身后男人的性/器上，动弹不得。鲜少使用过的前端在空气中抖动两下，吐出一股稀薄清液，随着身后反压过来的姿势全部涂抹在了他身前的墙壁上。  
男人松开了他的耳朵，像饱餐后的黑豹一样伸手替他擦掉眼角生理性的眼泪：”这么敏感，对身体可不好，泽菲兰卿。“  
泛着红的眼睛瞥到身后那抹黑色，泽菲兰咬了咬牙，酸软无力的手臂狠狠朝后男人的腰腹捣去，半途便被对方接下，反被男人抓着手腕十指交缠着再一次按在墙上。  
“别闹了，艾默里克——唔！”  
黑发的男人今日格外地恶劣，在他尚在不应期便摸上了他的腰带，随着两声脆响，系着裙甲的腰带应声落下。

艾默里克将下巴压在金发的青年肩上，侧过头亲了亲精灵红到不能再红的耳朵，然后顺着脸侧的弧度一点点吻到脖子上，牙齿间咬着一小块软肉，像磨牙一样轻轻地研磨啃咬。  
他的目标从来不局限在青年的头颈，艾默里克这么想着，挺腰让自己坐直了一些，这个小小的动作也使得他埋在泽菲兰身后的性器又朝他体内顶了一点儿，换来了泽菲兰一声闷响，还有他额头轻撞在墙面上的闷响。  
“放轻松…”艾默里克伸手扶了下泽菲兰的头，稍微用了点力气就让青年侧过脸来，他凑过去吻了下对方紧抿的嘴角，捏着他下巴的手从泽菲兰胸口划下去——出于某种不可说的爱好，艾默里克只把泽菲兰的裤子解了下来，上半身还穿戴整齐——一路划到被迫大张的双腿间，蜜色的手指扣在白净温热的大腿内侧为止。

神殿骑士团的总长手上生着薄茧，有握剑留下来的，也有持笔批阅时磨出来的，平日里就算是他自己也不怎么会注意到，可如今这些茧子刮蹭在泽菲兰腿间，像细小的虫顺着衣摆爬上来，虫足交错，从膝盖上往大腿根，寻着合适的地盘，再伸出口器狠狠叮咬在身下的皮肉上，才不管你那儿有多敏感。  
当艾默里克的手指摩挲在他大腿根上，食指与中指试探性地按压在他的会阴上时，就像是受惊了鸟雀，泽菲兰不管不顾地挣扎起来。身后还含吮着对方的东西，双腿被对方的膝盖撑开，肩膀上压着男人的下巴……都挡不住他身体下意识地挣扎反抗。  
腰上突然一紧，原先十指紧扣的手被男人拉着扣在他腰间，只在他腰侧的软肉上揉捏两下，先前还挣扎个不停的男人便像掐住后颈的猫，老老实实地躺回了艾默里克怀里。

“你放心，”艾默里克侧过脸吻了吻泽菲兰有些失神的眼睛，按压着他会阴的手指摸索到青年再次苏醒的前端，拇指剥开包皮，抠挖着嫩红的龟头，“没人会注意到这里。”  
埋在青年身后的性器缓慢抽送，每一下都顶得青年低喘、战栗，而跪压着他的男人无比温柔地将他抱在自己怀里，把青年囚禁在墙角和他的怀抱之中：“在老头子找你之前，我们还可以做很多次。”


End file.
